1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas analyzers. Most specifically, the present invention is directed to a sorption/desorption apparatus for a gas analyzer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional sorption/desorption apparatus for gas analyzers have employed sorption/desorption beds having a constant flow volume during the sorption/desorption cycle. Such sorption/desorption beds do not provide for a significant enhancement of the sensitivity of the gas analysis system since such sensitivity is directly dependent on a constituent accumulation factor. Accordingly, to obtain a high sensitivity, it is critical to maximize the ratio of the sorption/desorption flow rates. The present invention provides a novel method and structure for maximizing such a ratio by utilizing a volume reduction during the desorption mode to affect the flow rate which equals the flow volume divided by the flow time. Thus, by maximizing the sorption/desorption flow volume ratio and minimizing the flow time ratio, the sensitivity or accumulation factor can be significantly increased to enhance the sensitivity of the analytical process.